


Home with Me

by Dayglo



Series: Trope Bingo Card [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglo/pseuds/Dayglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pulled her by the hand up the front steps.  “Come on, it’s great inside, you’ll love it.  You can decorate it however you want.  Furniture, curtains, everything.”</p><p>She felt her lips curve into a smile, despite herself.  “No purple?”</p><p>He lets out an exaggerated sigh before grinning at her.  “Not even a throw pillow, if you don’t want it.”</p><p>Laura pretends to consider it.  “All right, deal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the curtain fic square on my Trope Bingo Card

Laura Barton was cranky.  It was her husband’s last day off before he started his new job at the super-secret agency she’d never heard of before, she was seven months pregnant, she was hungry, her feet were swollen, and Clint had woken her up at five in the morning to drive three hours away from the city.  She had no idea where they were going, and at the moment, she didn’t particularly care. 

She just needed to pee.

Finally, after a stop at a gas station (she insisted), they’ve reached their destination.  At least, Laura assumes they have, because Clint’s stopped the car.  Why they’re in the middle of nowhere parked in front of a rambling old farmhouse, she has no idea.  Still, Clint gets out of the car and she follows.  He turns and grins at her, a bit nervously.  “Well?”

Laura gives him a raised eyebrow.  “Well?”

He rolls his eyes and gestures behind him.  “What do you think?”

She stays quiet for a moment.  She’s tired enough that if the she opens her mouth she’s going to burst into either hysterical laughter or torrents of tears.  It’s kind of 50/50 at this point in the pregnancy.  Finally, she’s marshalled her instincts.  She glances at the house behind him.  “It’s…a house.”

He nods and walks toward her, grabbing her hand.  “It’s _our_ house.”

She looks at him.  “You found us a house?”

Clint shrugged diffidently.  “Well, Fury helped me find it and set it up.  It’s off SHIELD’s books, so if the shit ever hits the fan, you and the baby will still be safe.”

Laura nods hesitantly, as she gazes at the house.  Clint isn’t fidgeting, because he doesn’t fidget, but she can feel him go perfectly still while he waits for her judgment.  She can tell he’s pretty impatient by the time she looks up at him.

“Well, what do you think?”

Laura looked at the house.  “It’s…isolated.”

He nodded, “Exactly, that way if anyone comes for us we’ll hear it miles off.”

She looked at him.  “That’s comforting.”

Clint pulled her by the hand up the front steps.  “Come on, it’s great inside, you’ll love it.  You can decorate it however you want.  Furniture, curtains, everything.”

She felt her lips curve into a smile, despite herself.  “No purple?”

He lets out an exaggerated sigh before grinning at her.  “Not even a throw pillow, if you don’t want it.”

Laura pretends to consider it.  “All right, deal.”

*

Okay, fine, he’s right.  Laura falls in love with the inside.  The kitchen is big and she likes the living room.  There’s plenty of bedrooms in case their family grows, although she’s sworn this is the only pregnancy she’s going through.  Even though it is kind of isolated, she loves having all the land to ramble around on.  Both she and Clint are from the Midwest, and New York has always felt slightly claustrophobic to her.  She thinks she could like it here.

*

They’re back outside the house, Clint’s arm around her waist, staring at it.  Finally, she has to concede.  “It’s nice, I like it.”  She can _feel_ how relieved her husband is, despite the fact he doesn’t make any sort of noise or movement.  He nods and squeezes her closer for a moment, before letting go and walking a little closer, looking around the front of the house.  Finally, he resumes his spot next to her.

Clint looked at the front room.  “I could knock out part of this wall, put in a bigger window.  It’d be easier to see anyone approaching that way.”

Laura gave him a side-eyed glare.  “You’re not going to turn this into a project house.  With my luck you’ll get called away on a mission and I’ll be stuck with no front wall for six months.”

He rolled his eyes and brushed a kiss against her temple.  “This’ll be my only project, promise.”

 


End file.
